Rain
by Cpbcpb
Summary: Allen begins to doubt his beliefs, and Road drops in for a visit. Flames welcome.


**A/N: Credit goes to Wolf in moonlight for Inspiration(Dying on the inside)**

As Allen stared down upon Mana's grave, he began to think. Why did he become an Exorcist? Was it to save Akuma? Avenge Mana's death? Was there a hidden reason beneath his heart, that fueled his desire to free the Akuma? There was a rumble overheard. As Allen looked to the sky, it started to rain. His sorrow only increasing.

Rain.

How ironic; the weather mirrored his own emotions. After discovering his newground Noah heritage, he started to doubt things. The reason he became an Exorcist. The final words that Mana had left him with. The will, that burned so bright, had dulled to a mere spark. Of course, he put up a mask for his friends. They didn't understand, having your beliefs smashed before your very eyes, being acused of heresy over something he could not control.

"Mana..I don't understand...What do I fight for? What do I have to gain from killing Akuma?" Allen muttered sadly. Little did he know, that one Road Kamelot, was watching him from the overhead tree.

Allen let out a cold shiver. The rain had matted his hair, his clothes now drenched. He stood, staring down at the tombstone. He had no desire to move. What was the point? There was no hurry to return to the Order. He was suspected of Heresy, and was put under 24/7 surveliance. The only way he was here, now, was via the Ark.

Allen noticed the rain had stopped falling on him. He looked up, jumping violently. Behind him, holding an umbrella over Allen, was Road, his enemy. She wore her usual attire.

Allen activated his Innocence immediately, leaping away from Road.

"My, a tad jumpy today are we?" Road grinned slyly. She could of sworn there were tears running down Allens face, blending in with the rain. She dismissed it as a light distortion.

"What do you want, Road?" Allen asked, determination sneaking it's way into his eyes. She could not be trusted, and he was well aware of this.

Road sighed inwardly."What, can't I come visit you?' she pouted with mock hurt'"I don't want a fight. I'm just curious, why your out here, in a graveyard, standing in the pouring rain". She twirled her umbrella absently.

Allen lowered his guard slightly, for whatever crazy reason, believed she ment what she said. Just as well, as he was in no condition for a fight against a Noah.

As they stood, facing each other in the rain. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, the only sound being the pitter-patter of the rain.

"So, why are you out here?' Road questioned. It wasn't often Allen lost his cheerful aura.

"Let's see,i'm in front of a tombstone. What do you think?!" Allen snapped, sounding more harsh than he ment.

To say the least, Road was stunned. She had never heard Allen use such a harsh tone."Was he your father?" Road muttered, after a moments silence.

"...Not biological...but he was a father in my eyes." Allen muttered, his eyes downcast. His eyes showed his pain, which he so often hid from his friends. The pain of losing a loved one. To bring one back from the dead, only for them to die by your own hand.

Road was suprised. You could tell alot from someones eyes, and right now, Allens were giving her a full story. The pain, that he had to deal with, day by day. She began to feel sorry for him.. She wondered how he could stay sane. Roads eyes took on a serious look."Allen..I had no idea you had such a troubled past. I only knew what iv'e read but...I expected nothing like this". Road finished in a tone Allen did not expect. It was a sympathetic tone.

Road started to walk towards Allen, keeping her eyes on his face. Allen watched her approach warily, still not sure if he should trust her. He tensed, as she stopped in front of him, She lifted her umbrella above thm both, shielding them both from the rain. As they stood in front of Mana's grave, Road asked a question.

"Why do you fight the akuma?"

"To save both souls of the dead and the living." Allen replied slowly, not believing his own words.

"Is that all?" Road questioned. She knew there was something else, some other reason Allen has been hiding. She moved closer to Allen.

"Yes, what other reason would there be?" He mumbled, again, not believing his own words.

Road stepped in front of Allen, stepping forward, embracing him quickly. She circled her arms around his stomach.

Allen wasn't sure what to do. So he decided to do the first thing that came to mind. He slowly circled his arms around Roads waist, The umbrella lay forgotten, as the rain assaulted them once again. Allen took strange comfort in this hug. He had had almost no physical interaction with anyone in awhile. Perhaps, he reasoned, he was isolated physically.

As he stood in an embrace, with his sworn enemy, Allen felt his resolve weaken. Only a slight bit, but it had weakened. He abruptly pulled away, distancing himself from Road. He cursed himself mentally. His emotions has surfaced at a particularly bad time, and around the worst possible person.

Road let out a sigh. She almost got through to him. she retrieved her umbrella, holding it above her again."Allen, I don't see why you can't show emotion once in awhile. It wouldn't hurt, you know.."She trailed off.'What a unique person. Even after all this time, Allen continued to suprise her. Road started to walk towards Allen again.

"Stay back, Road, for your sake." Allen warned, his back still turned to her. Her steps faltered for a moment, considering her options. She was quite sure Allen wouldn't attack her at the moment, but one could never be to cautious. If she continued, she may never unravel the mystery that is, Allen walker.

There was a clap of thunder overhead. The rain seemed to lighten slightly."Well, if that's how you want it..."Road summoned her door. She looked back at Allen, and sighed softly."If you ever need someone to talk to, come see me, ok?" She tossed a card at Allen. "Just follow the instructions. Until then, goodbye Allen." And she was gone.

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: Well folks, My second fic, as you may of noticed, I'm slightly obssessed with AllenXRoad atm. Criticism is a;ways welcome.


End file.
